danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Junko Enoshima/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs skjgnsdkgnsd.png|Junko's design. Ryouko Otonashi Profile.jpg|Ryoko Otonashi's Profile Page. Junko's killer disguise.png|Junko's disguise sheet. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Junko in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from right to left). junkobeta.jpg|Junko's beta design. Tumblr_inline_nhe8wzGy401sm64oj.jpg|Junko's beta design. (2) Black junko enoshima.jpg|Junko's beta design. (3) betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Junko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Chihiro Fujisaki. DanganronpaEnoshima'sBeta.jpg|Junko's beta close up. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Junko's magezinecover pictures.png|Junko on the cover of some magazines. Junko_despair.PNG|Junko before her execution. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Junko explaining her plan.png|AI Junko explaining about how Forced Shutdown works. Defeated AI Enoshima.jpg|AI Junko's demise. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode The suicide group.png|Junko watching the Soldiers of Hope about to do the group suicide. Junko covincing the kids not to jump.png|Junko convincing the Soldiers of Hope not to jump. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaka Towa. Class Trial Summary DR Trial 6 Act. 1.png|Trial 6 Act. 1 DR Trial 6 Act. 2.png|Trial 6 Act. 2 DR Trial 6 Act. 3.png|Trial 6 Act. 3 DR Trial 6 Act. 4.png|Trial 6 Act. 4 DR Trial 6 Act. 4 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 4 (2) DR Trial 6 Act. 5.png|Trial 6 Act. 5 DR Trial 6 Act. 5 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 5 (2) Junko culpit.png|Makoto Naegi identifies Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the death game. Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identifies Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro and the mastermind behind the death game. (2) Anime Screenshots Enoshima interviewed by Jin.jpg|Junko agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. JunkoE.png|Junko after revealing herself as being the mastermind. Junko Enoshima introducing herself.jpg|Junko introducing herself. tumblr_mtdubbZjbb1r3dghjo3_500.png|Junko reveals herself. Enoshima laughing menacingly.jpg|Junko laughing menacingly. Junko_Enoshima_photos_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Junko in various magazines. Junko Enoshima Ultimate Fashionista.jpg|Junko Enoshima as the Ultimate Fashionista. Junko Enoshima severe depression.jpg|Junko Enoshima severe depression. Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg|Junko informing that the school was converted into shelter to protect the students carrying hope on their shoulders. Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Junko and Mukuro the two Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Junko in the end card. Enoshima listening Naegi.jpg|Junko listening to Makoto. Junko.png|Junko in the Director's Cut. SacrificeNaegi.png|Junko intimidating Makoto. Enoshima disgusted.jpg|Junko disgusted. Enoshima has been voted as guilty.jpg|Junko has been voted as guilty. Enoshima loses.jpg|Junko has lost. Enoshima perversely delighted.jpg|Junko instead became perversely delighted as she tasted her own despair. Enoshima before her execution.jpg|Junko's despair enthusiast as she press the execution button. JUNKO INSANE CLOSE UP.jpg|Junko's excitement for her execution. Execution Enoshima in The 1,000 Blows.jpg|Junko in The 1,000 Blows. Enoshima in Cage of Death.jpg|Junko in The Cage of Death. Enoshima in The Burning of the Versailles Witch.jpg|Junko in The Burning of the Versailles Witch. Enoshima in Excavator Destroyer.jpg|Junko in Excavator Destroyer. Enoshima in Blast Off!.jpg|Junko in Blast Off!. Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg|Junko in After School Lesson. Novels Danganronpa/Zero Ryoko on the cover of Dangan Ronpa Zer0.jpg|Ryoko on the cover of the manga. DR0 Pic1.jpg|"MORE! MORE! I NEED EVEN BETTER DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPAIR!". DR0 Pic2.jpg|Startled Ryoko finds Yasuke Matsuda sitting on his bed while reading his thick manga in the lab room. DR0 Pic3.jpg|Ryoko running away from Isshiki Madarai. Zero24.jpg|Ryoko and a maid who wearing a Monokuma Mask. Junko attacking Matsuda.jpg|Ryoko Otonashi (Junko) killing Yasuke in a fit of despair. DR0 Pic7.jpg|Ryoko and Junko being the same person. Manga Appearances File:Enoshimachibi.png|Junko, chibi-style. Official Art Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Junko, Genocide Jill and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Ryoko from DR Zero.png|Official art of Ryoko from the DR Reload artbook. Junko's rough sketch.png|A rough draft of Junko. Category:Image galleries